


Teen Sherlock

by ABC123SHIPS



Category: Johnlock Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC123SHIPS/pseuds/ABC123SHIPS
Summary: Just one of those teen AUs written by a teen basically Sherlock Is told to show John around at school and they develop a friendship idk if I’ll take it farther but I might





	1. Preface

The roar of conversation occurring concurrently was so deafening I could barely hear myself think! I wish those idiots would just shut up it’s too loud in this place! Well I guess some people weren’t Conversing...Gosh why don’t those heathens go make out somewhere else. do they realize that they are only in a relationship because of their hormones?

“Quiet down class.”  
Mr.Smith bellowed before he began to lecture about something mundane and boring. Finally someone said it I’m just glad Mr.Smith said it before I did.  
Even though his water bottle was filled with vodka half the time he at least got the delinquents to shut up. Sadly that also meant he would be boring and teach ridiculously easy math concepts that nobody else would understand. Half the time I just tune him out, Today he’s droning on about how to find the area of an octagon or something equally stupid. Once he finishes talking I look at the worksheet and figure it out in a matter of seconds, yet somehow I always finish before the people who had the first couple done for them. All my classes went like this. 

The teacher would bring up something I knew already or would talk about something mind numbingly boring. Then I would blankly do my work and roll my eyes at the imbeciles who obviously didn’t have a college in their future. Of course neither did I since obviously intellect is solely based on if I got an A in a class. I hated the system it was so stupid honestly most of the kids who got all A’s were just kids who knew nothing but just knew how to memorize things and how to answer questions “correctly” when I say correctly I mean the answer that everyone accepts. For example if the question was what color is the sky? The correct answer would be the sky isn’t a color at in it’s just a reflection of light that our eyes cannot properly interpret. Of course the accepted answer would simply be blue because nobody in my generation is able to think deeply. That is why a person with an IQ Of 192 has average grades. As for the other students I put them into categories.

The first and most abundant group would be the Fit Ins now these would be the boys that wear hoodies and sweatshirts in ten degree weather along with Nike socks and Adias sandals. They would make rude and frankly unwanted comments during lectures and always seem to be giggling amongst themselves about something. They tend to be the kids that laugh in Biology when the teacher says Sex. The girls in this group are the ones that look like they run an Instagram model account and are seen wearing ugg boots and makeup year round. They are also always on their phones Snap-chatting everything. The next group is the Smart kids and I don’t call them this because they are smart I call them this because they are who all the imbeciles think are smart. Now I have to admit they are the most tolerable since they sometimes understand what you’re saying if you have a large vocabulary. These are the kids that I was talking about earlier who get good grades but another thing is they are extremely stuck up and look down on you if you have a C. They actually believe that grades reflect intelligence and don’t understand why someone like me could have average grades. Now onto the next group, the delinquents these are probably some of the dumbest people you will meet. They want to be rebellious so they kill what little brain cells they have by doing drugs. They are also the kids you see walking the halls during class or the kid you get stuck with in a group project that doesn’t even know what class he’s in. They are hardly ever present and are constantly yelling things at people that I guess are meant to be insulting. These are the kids that will either be homeless or dead by the age of 20. Now onto the smaller groups the first one I’m going to talk about are the Wiggers these are the white guys who think they are black somehow they even have black friends. These kids are probably who sell the delinquents their drugs. They will be the kids who always threaten to fight people and act gangster when in reality Would cry if a real thug came up to them. These are also the kids who the fit ins sometimes adopt into the group. The next group is relevant everywhere and that is the Goths. I sort of fit into this category but to be a part of their group you literally have to fit every stereotype. For example I dress very Emo and look very Emo but I don’t deal with the eye makeup and I don’t talk about how anarchy is a good idea. If you don’t know the rest of the stereotypes for Goths just google it because they fit into every one. Finally we get to where I have been placed, The Weirdos. Now there are two categories of weird the first one is the kids that just look weird or did something weird a long time ago. That is sadly not my group, my group is the kids who think they are a witch or the kid who eats gum off the desks. Sometimes new kids talk to us for a bit but they usually get accepted somewhere else.

I honestly have no clue why I’m put into a group of such insane people. Literally we have a girl who masturbates in the bathroom, a guy who screams for no apparent reason and claims to be a witch, a guy who eats gum off the bottom of desks, i girl who thinks she’s a wolf, a girl who claims to be posesssed, a girl who has anger issues and by anger issues I mean she’s crazy. Like one time a teacher gave her lunch detention because she was always late (she is the slowest person on the planet like Jobe would have slapped her) and she yelled in his face for a full twenty minutes. Between her and the screaming guy I will never been seen as normal. I literally hate everyone in that group with such a passion. I’m only put in this box because Apparently nobody understands what it’s like to be bored with everything and not be interested in dating. Especially the not dating thing it’s like everyone is obsessed with finding someone to date. I don’t see the point, how many relationships make it out of high school? Plus if one of them has to go to college away from the other the distance will kill it. I don’t see why kissing and hugging is so nice that everyone wants it. Don’t even get me started on sex it’s ridiculous and frankly disgusting. That’s why I’ve been labeled weird because I don’t like things most people like. I’d rather be reading a college textbook than out getting drunk with a group of people. Plus I have a vast vocabulary so I will say a big word none of the preschoolers will understand and to them I sound crazy because their ant brains can’t understand intelligent thoughts. So essentially everyone thinks I’m weird and all my classes are boring which is why I hate this place so much.

Mr. Smith hands out papers and when he hands me mine he asks to see me after class. Oh great. What have I done now? Honestly if I get the why didn’t you explain your work talk again I’m going to rip my face off. I just sigh and begin to do the equations set before me. I’m only supposed to do problems 15-20 but I go ahead and do all 80. Once I’m finished I look up to see that the bell is about to ring and look around to realize half the class is still working. Oh my god how long does it take these ameba to solve a quadratic equation?

The bell rings and as everyone floods out I sit there and calmly wait for Mr. Smith to tell me what he wants to say.


	2. The tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like it says he shows John around

Mr. Smith walked over to my desk and said  
“Sherlock I know you know the school better than anyone else and you are the only one that knows anything about the academic programs, so I’d like for you to give a tour. We have a new student here and I’m supposed to give him a tour but as you have probably already determined I’m beyond drunk at the moment and don’t want to set a bad image. Will you do it for me?”

He pleads with his eyes as he waits for my response. Gosh he’s gonna make me show around some airhead girl who is gonna try and hit on me honestly it’s ridiculous. He must have heard my thoughts because he said  
“Don’t worry it’s not a girl, it’s a guy and he’s actually interested in his academics.”

I sigh heavily but agree to show this random stranger. Once I agree he lights up and thanks me before saying  
“His name is John Watson and he is waiting in the library.”  
I grabbed my books and casually made my way to the library. I spent a lot of time in the library especially since they got a Crime section. I used to even eat lunch in there until they banned people from going in there during lunch after they caught two kids have sexual relations in the encyclopedia section. The sex crazed heathens had to ruin all the fun. They were the reason I got lunch detentions for skipping home room. Apparently because I’m attractive and a teenager I’m skipping class to go mindless hump under a stairwell. Honestly it was ridiculous. 

I pushed open the heavy doors and made my way to the desk and asked Mrs. Thompson where This John Watson person was. She told me he was upstairs in the reading area. As I made my way up the carpet covered stairs I decided to just go ahead and let this kid know that I’m considered a freak. That way i could spare myself the hurt of seeing another person grow to hate me. 

However as I rounded the corner everything going through my head came to an abrupt stop.  
There. Sitting casually at an old glass top table checking his phone. Was possibly one of the most attractive guys I’ve ever seen. Woah wait. What are you doing?! Did you just look him up and down? You did not just blush. You Are NOT blushing right now! I quickly composed myself before making my way over to his table and saying in a monotone voice  
“Yeah I’m here to give you a tour.”  
He looked up at me with piercing green eyes and smiled a warm smile before offering his hand and saying  
“John Watson, it’s a pleas-“  
“I know who you are” I stated matter a factly. I had collected myself and was alright talking to him without blushing or anything. 

I then proceeded to walk away and towards the stairs assuming he’d follow. Not feeling a presence behind me I turned to see he hadn’t got the message. I rolled my eyes and in a slightly annoyed voice asked  
“You are aware that you’re supposed to follow me...Right?”  
He just smiled and picked up his things and quickly sauntered his way over. On his way I didn’t fail to notice he had a limp.  
“Sports injury partly Psychosomatic?”  
He just stared at me with a confused but intrigued look and confirmed my deduction. 

Without farther conversation we made our way to my locker where I explained that I needed to get my books for my next class  
“Ok so this isn’t a part of the tour but I have biology next block and I don’t like carrying more than three books at once, so I’m stopping at my locker. If you have a problem with it you can get someone else to give you a tour.”  
I pulled on the door but it refused to open. That’s when I realized I had done my safe combination instead of my locker combination. I sighed frustratedly before putting in the right combo and pulling open the war zone that was my locker.  
John curiously looked inside and whispered  
“Woah.”  
I smirked at that. To the outside eye my locker looked like complete and utter chaos, but to me it was organized chaos. On the top shelf was all my textbooks, school issued and my personal ones. In the bottom was all my notebooks that were either filled with miscellaneous drawings and occasionally notes I was forced to take. Also at the bottom of the locker were papers that I could need but not important enough to keep in my binder of death. Onto what I call the binder of death. It’s essentially a binder that I fill with all my papers that I need for class or if I know something is due that day I bring it. However everyone thinks I’m just a slob or something I’m just too lazy to be OCD over things.  
I hadn’t realized I had said this out loud until John spoke up and said.

“Yeah I get that my room looks way worse than your locker, but I somehow find everything.”  
We make eye contact but I must give him a weird look because his smile fades and he asks if I’m ok.  
“Sorry I didn’t realize I said that out loud. I do that sometimes.”  
Great now I was nervous why did I have to be so awkward. It didn’t help that I was blushing again. Gosh why couldn’t I get myself together around this kid?  
I abruptly closed my locker and began to walk to stairwell B. The place I would come to think since it’s the only stairwell the sex crazed idiots refused to use since it was so close to a classroom.  
Now was my time to tell him everything no matter how much I dreaded it. I had already deduced him the minute I got my thoughts together. Now I would just have to say it aloud and make him hate me. Then I’d explain why I was chosen to do the tour and continue on with it. 

“So what are we doing here?” He causally asked furrowing his brow and meeting my gaze. I bit my lip and internally punched myself for what I was about to do before quickly rambling out  
“You are a senior and hoping to go into the military obviously due to your father. You are interested in medicine so I would say an army Doctor would be best. You played rugby for two years before you got hurt during a game. It was so traumatic that you still feel pain I’d say you broke your leg. Because of this you lost confidence which caused you to be clinically depressed. You are under appreciated at home so you date around to gain appreciation. You aren’t close with your family but you don’t have many friends either so I’d say the reason you left your old school is likely due to wanting a new start. You live on your own likely in a small flat in town and drive a car that tends to breakdown a lot.”  
There he goes. Thank god I didn’t need another person to act like they like me then leave once people include them in the teasing. I looked away bracing myself for the worst.

“That...Was, AMAZING?!”  
I whipped my head around in shock and in my state of confusion exclaimed  
“What?...You’re not offended?”  
He gave a little laugh and then looked at me with his eyebrows raised almost comically and said  
“You really thought that would offend me?!...How did you even do that?I thought that was absolutely amazing! If people get offended then they are too insecure to take it, or they’re a complete idiot!”

I didn’t know what to say. Nobody had ever genuinely liked my deduction. They usually thought I was crazy or that I had crossed the line. Omg you’re smiling stop it! I composed myself once again before saying  
Matter a factly  
“Yeah I’m probably the most hated person in this place...no no don’t feel bad I hate everyone here more than they hate me.”  
I then proceeded to walk him upstairs to the biology room where he spent half the tour babbling about the medical dummies. 

I lead him around the school fir two class periods then we parted ways as I had to go to home room. He waved goodbye as he made his way to the office to get his schedule and I entered my boring home room. The only good thing about my home room was that I had a seat far away from everyone and I could easily listen to music without the teacher noticing 

I sat down a put my earbuds in my ear and put on one of my favorites. It was Bach’s cello suite number one. I loved it played traditionally on a cello but on a violin it was really something. I let the melody swim through my ears as I thought about today’s events. I closed my eyes and let myself truly enjoy every note and every flourish, before it came to an end. (https://youtu.be/fi1XZV0ty18 here’s the link to the song if you’re interested)

I continued listening to music until the bell rang out startling me in my trance like state. I gathered my books and made my way out the door.


	3. The cafeteria Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I may have drawn what I think sherlock and John look like in this Fic but I’m a horrible artist so I won’t show you

I briskly walked down the crowded hallway. My books down at my side casually in one hand. That’s why I had my three book rule...I couldn’t carry more than three at a time. Four books were possible to carry but that would involve more effort. Any more than four books and I couldn’t carry them so casually. 

I was still attempting to shove my giant phone into my hoodie pocket as I made my way to my locker. I was almost there when my shoulder roughly collided with another causing my books to spill, and papers to fly everywhere messing up my system. Great. How many times is this going to happen. Honestly what did knocking my books out of my hand even accomplish? Oh thanks! I appreciate you stepping on my papers with your nasty shoes. As usual nobody helped me pick up my things. They didn’t even seem to see me there as my hand was stepped on four times and there were footprints all over my papers and my books. 

After I got everything into a neat pile I picked everything up once again and strolled to my locker. I let out a long sigh as I saw the group of delinquents standing there. They did this every single day. They would lean against MY LOCKER even though their locker was only a couple feet away. Then when I would ask them politely to move they would continue to talk and ignore my presence. If I then got agitated with them they would laugh and stubbornly ask me to make them move. So usually what I did was wait for one of them to move a bit and I would sneakily do my combination. Now if they happened to lean back on my hand they would act disgusted like I just smeared poop on them. But I knew once I started to open my locker they would move over just enough for me to put my things in there. 

I slowly opened my locker and they moved away still unaware of my presence somehow. I unceremoniously threw my now disheveled books inside before slamming it closed. I pulled my hood up over my unruly head of hair before making my way to the cafeteria. 

I hated the cafeteria. First of all it was so loud that you had to yell for anyone to hear you. Which just made the noise worse because everyone was yelling. Secondly, the line to get food was hell for anyone who didn’t like people or crowds. Unless you were the last person through the line you would likely be pressed through against your will. Then you were wedged between two strangers and usually with my luck it would be two friends that were having a conversation around me. Being 6ft plus is really horrible in situations like that because they have to lean around you to talk to each other and you’re so jam packed in there that you cannot just switch positions. Finally there’s the food. Which in my opinion is so loaded with calories for the poor kids who only eat at school that everyone else gets fat. Plus it’s not even that good so half the time I don’t even bother getting lunch but in this hellhole if you don’t get food enough you get detention. Which I think is ridiculous, like if I don’t want to eat your trash then let me. 

Usually during lunch I would sit at my table and listen to music on my phone or read a book. Mostly I would tune out the crazy people at my table who for some reason thought I liked them. Sometimes I would get a slip from my chemistry teacher and talk with her during lunch. I’m a sophomore and literally everyone in my grade is ridiculously immature. So I talk to my teachers a lot. I usually get along better with my brother Mycroft’s friends. 

My brother is a freshman in college and his friends are actually mature, to an extent. He was popular. Of course. Isn’t that how it always goes? The popular big brother and the outcast little brother who nobody likes. His friend Greg wants to go into crime solving as well. So we hit it off even though his skills need a lot of work. Greg’s dad is a police officer so it’s only natural he wants to be a detective. I’ve never really had a friend only the imbeciles at my table will talk to me like a human. Oh god. He’s screaming again today honestly I don’t think I can handle it today. I didn’t get a slip from Mrs. Cook so I guess I have to find another place to go. 

As I’m about to leave John Watson comes through the lunch line, eyes gleaming. We make eye contact and he waves enthusiastically at me before making his way towards me. This gathers some shocked looks and more than a few bants Of laughter. 

“Hey!” He says as he comes closer to me. That’s when it happens an embarrassing moment neither of us will forget. His foot gets caught around a chair and he comes tumbling down spilling his tray all over me and hitting his face off the hard tile. When he looks up his nose is bleeding and the whole cafeteria has burst into mocking laughter 

My face flushed bright red and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I dashed away from the whole scene and down a series of hallways which led me to a supply closet I knew was always unlocked. I closed the door and with my back against the wall I finally let myself cry it out. I usually didn’t get emotional over things but one person can only take so much before they break, I guess today was one of those days. Soft sobs were escaping my lips and I was curled up with my knees to my chest and my back against the chipping wall. I slammed the back of my head against the wall in frustration as I heard a soft knock at the door and the familiar voice of John Watson. 

“Are you ok In there?”  
He paused wanting a answer that I never gave him. He then whispered in a calming tone of voice.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you today...I actually really wanted to get to know you better. Will you let me in?”  
I wiped the tears from my face and without even thinking about it choked out  
“It’s open!”  
The door creaked open and he popped his head through and gave a weak smile with blood still dripping from his nose. He quietly walked over to me and sat down beside me our thighs touching in the small space. My breath would have caught if I wouldn’t have been choking bad violent sobs that made me sound weak. 

After a couple seconds of silence he looked over at me and said   
“I guess you’re not ok.”  
I was still curled up in a ball with my face turned away from him.   
“Hey it’s alright!”  
He encouraged as he wrapped one of his broad arms around my trembling body. I awkwardly sniffed and locked eyes with him and then I just couldn’t help but laugh at our situation. He laughed as well and we laughed until we were crying and clutching at our sides. 

Once our laughing subsided he broke the moment by saying   
“I think you’re great.”  
We stared at each other still smiling from our laughter and he helped me up before saying   
“I don’t know why everyone else doesn’t see it.”  
With that said he had opened the door and ushered me out. We walked down the hallway I came down but then John took a sharp left. Where was he going the cafeteria was straight ahead? Although I had no clue where he was going I followed anyway just happy to be liked for once. He took a right and then stopped in front of locker 247. He put in his combination and as he pulled the door open said.  
“I have a hoodie if you want it, although it may be a little big on you?”  
He then proceeded to produce said hoodie. It was obviously very warn and had a lot of wear to it. The lettering peeling off in small flakes and the aglets where completely gone. It was a light blue with white fraying strings attached to the hood. It was something I would never buy let alone wear but here I was slipping my hoodie off and putting the blue monstrosity on. It was rather big considering John had a completely different build than myself but other than that it was comfortable. 

I wore it for the rest of the day but it wasn’t until I got home that I realized that across the back In bold letters was the name WATSON in all caps. The minute Mycroft saw the back of my...John’s hoodie he said  
“Who’s sweatshirt are you wearing? Who’s Watson?”  
As I looked at my mischievous brother with panic in my eyes he smirked and said  
“Oh...Does somebody have an admirer?”  
I blushed furiously and made my way upstairs to my room where I could change into something more me.


	4. Surprise Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you’re interested my instagram is @deductionsandboredom73 and I also have an email and a YouTube with the same name Deductionsandboredom@yahoo.com

Once I was safely in my room I closed my door and threw myself onto the bed and finally allowed myself to let the smile of been holding back all day shine through. Gosh what was wrong with me? Why did this John guy have such an effect on me? Oh shit my experiment! 

I dashed over to my bin and grabbed my notebook. I had been watching a chicken decompose for three weeks now and recording what I saw. I was always running some sort of experiment of course my parents never knew. They wouldn’t care if I did but there was something fun about sneaking around. Maybe that’s why so many heathens at my school likes to sneak out and go to parties? 

I opened the bin and the putrid smell made my nose burn and my eyes water. I quickly recorded my results and replaced the lid on the frankly ruined container. I shoved it back into my closet where hopefully no one would find it. Now that I had done that I could finally relax. I picked up my laptop and assumed my browsing position. This was me slouched down in my bed with my laptop balanced so I could see it with my neck at an awkward angle. (https://gfycat.com/ko/gifs/tag/browsing+position here’s my example) 

As my laptop powered on I pulled the sleeves of John’s hoodie over my hands and and put my right hand up to my face as I waited. Once it was on I went to my files and opened my paper and began typing. About a month ago I decided to share some information with people since it was important to share knowledge. I always say what good is knowledge if it cannot be shared and taught to others? 

I was originally going to write a book but figured it would never be published so I decided to get a blog. I had already published a paper on the different types of tobacco but now I was working on a footprint analysis. I did a series of experiments with footprints and what they could tell about a person last winter but never had a big purpose for it. Now I was almost finished with it. 

After typing for a bit I got stuck and decided to take a break. I reached in my pocket for my phone only to find that it was not my phone. It was smaller than mine an not a name brand phone like my iPhone. Then it hit me. This must be John’s phone...so that meant he had mine. Oh god why had I agreed to let him wash my hoodie? I had a washing machine why didn’t I just wash it myself? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Wait a minute. Couldn’t I just text my phone and meet him somewhere to trade back. No no no. I don’t need to do that. I can get it tomorrow at school...oh wait, it’s Friday. Crap! I guess I have to get it back. John will probably want his back too. Plus he can’t get into mine since I have a passcode. I unlock his phone and put my number in and write out a text that simply says 

“My passcode is 447924880 text me your address and we can trade phones back.  
-SH”

A couple seconds later I got a reply 

“My address is 221B Bakers st. I have some errands to run but I should be back by 4:30 the spare key is under the doormat just let yourself in ;)  
-JW”

Well I guess that meant I’d have to get ready to make up an excuse as to where I was going. Well at least I’d be back for dinner Mycroft wouldn’t have to get mad at me. Ding!

“Maybe stay for dinner while you’re here?  
-JW”

I guess Mycroft was just gonna have to be mad I quite liked this John Watson guy. Maybe I’d finally have a friend if I didn’t screw this up. I quickly typed out a reply 

“K I’m On my way!  
-SH”

I put my laptop back in it’s drawer, stuffed John’s phone back into his oversized hoodie and made my way downstairs.   
On my way down I grabbed one of my new books “Forensics” by Val McDermid. It looked interesting enough to pass the time while I waited for John to arrive. 

I dashed out the door before Mycroft could catch me and snuck across the grounds to the garage. I grabbed the keys to the Range Rover and began my drive into town. I liked driving especially when it was the Range Rover it was my favorite car. It could literally go anywhere and it was very sleek at least according to me. 

As I turned onto Bakers street I wondered what I was supposed to do at John’s house or how long I was going to stay. Oh god all that time alone In my room made me unable to work in social situations. Oh god what if I said something wrong I just got a friend I cannot loose him. Oh god am I being too clingy already?

I parked and made my way to the front door. The key was under the doormat like he had said so I just let myself in. I was surprised at how many stairs led to his apartment, and by the time I reached his door he was due back any minute. 

I cautiously opened the door and took in his apartment. He had a couch on one wall and a bookshelf on the wall opposite of it. Shockingly the bookshelf was empty. I guess being an avid reader made me find an empty bookshelf odd. On that same wall was a fireplace and a big mirror. I quickly checked my reflection in it before sitting down in one of the two chairs. One chair was big and ornate then there was a simple leather chair next to a desk. I went for the leather one since I didn’t want the sun getting in my eyes. I sat there for as little bit before deciding to open my book. It wasn’t two seconds later that I heard heavy padding footsteps on the stairs. 

I quickly set my book on the conveniently placed desk as the door swung open. He gave a warm smile with bags of groceries on each arm. He went into the kitchen area and set the bags on the counter before turning to me and asking   
“Do you like pasta?”  
I inwardly rolled my eyes at his remark. Who doesn’t like pasta? Honestly. I gave a quick monotone yes. Before pulling his phone out of my pocket and waving it the air to draw his attention to it. He then produced my phone and made his way over to where I sat and we traded. He immediately checked his phone to see if he had any notifications where I just pulled my earbuds out and began to listen to my YouTube playlist. It was a mix of classical pieces and various Panic at the disco songs along with a few songs I had no idea why I liked. I closed my eyes and stretched out letting my head rest against the back of the chair comfortably. 

I didn’t know how long it took me to notice that John was starring at me like I was insane or something. Why was he doing that I was not doing anything wrong...right? I pulled out on of my earbuds and said   
“What?”  
He chuckled to himself and said   
“You really are a loner aren’t you?”  
Why was that important? I must have said it out loud because he shook his head and whispered to himself  
“I cannot believe you are that thick skulled.”

He then went to the kitchen and began to unload his groceries. Once he was done he started getting ingredients ready for spaghetti. He noticed me watching him and politely said   
“You can listen to your music if you want to. I don’t mind it.”  
With that said I placed both earbuds back in my ears and let the music wash over me. I always got into such a state when I listened to music, I couldn’t help it, it was just so calming. Most of the time I’d be pulled out of this state by Mycroft knocking on my door or distant sirens. This time I was woken by a light shove from my right and the smell of spaghetti.  
“C’mon let’s eat.”


End file.
